


keeping cool

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (technically bathtub sex), Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Biting, Deepthroating, Fingerfucking, Hair Pulling, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Riding, Scratching, Shower Sex, Summer, Teen Sam Winchester, Topping from the Bottom, bottom!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:13:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/820956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The temperature outside is unbearable and, to make matters worse, the AC breaks. So Michael and Sam come up with a way to keep cool (and maybe getting a little heated) while they wait for the repairman to come fix the air conditioning.</p>
<p>And it all starts with a popsicle (and some seductive eating/sucking of said popsicle).</p>
<p>(Sam is seventeen and Michael's twenty-five.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	keeping cool

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what got into me or why I wrote this but oh well.
> 
> Apologies for any mistakes you find.

It’s sweltering outside, with temperatures staying in the high nineties all throughout the day. The hottest summer that anyone in Lawrence has ever seen and the weather report shows that the heat isn’t going to let up anytime soon. People are blasting their air conditioners, keeping their children inside, and resorting to unconventional ways to stay cool.

Like Sam Winchester, for example.

The seventeen year old is currently seated on the counter top in his boyfriend’s kitchen, sucking on a popsicle. He’s wearing next to nothing, just a pair of thin boxers covering his skin and even that’s too much. It wouldn’t be so bad if the AC hadn’t conked out in the middle of the night while they were sleeping. 

Now he’s sticky with sweat, his too-long hair matting to the back of his head as he desperately sucks on the popsicle. Upstairs, Michael is on the phone with the repairman and Sam left him alone, venturing down to the kitchen for some relief — which he found in all-natural strawberry pops.

Which just so happen to be Michael’s favourite.

“ _Ugh_.” Sam chases a trail of juice down his finger and sucks at the skin before placing the pop back into his mouth. He has the whole thing in there, deepthroating it with no problems, and looks out the window, watching people dash to their cars.

It’s too early in the morning for it to be  _this_  damn hot, he thinks, making soft sucking noises as he pulls the pop out of his mouth. A bead of juice drips down his chin and Sam wipes it away with the back of his hand, praying that Michael can use his super awesome negotiation skills to get the repairman there soon. 

The popsicle is half gone when Michael makes his way down the stairs, clearly having a heated conversation with whoever he’s on the phone with. Sam smiles and kicks his feet a little, licking and sucking on one of the pop’s edges.

“Yes,” Michael is saying as he runs his free hand through his hair. “The unit won’t come on no matter what I do. What? No, I tried that… and that! Look, it’s eight o’clock  _in the morning_  and it’s already eighty degrees!”

Sam smirks, finishing the rest of his popsicle. “Aw,” he mumbles, tossing the stick down onto the paper beside his leg. While Michael continues his conversation, he gets up and goes to the fridge, opening the freezer door. 

The feeling of cold air blowing over his near-naked body makes Sam moan and he tips his head back, forgetting for a moment what he was there for. He snaps out of it and grabs another popsicle, humming to himself as he opens it.

“Nine o’clock? Yes, that’s fine — but if you’re not here by  _nine-oh-five_  I’m calling your superior. Of course we’re going to be here. Yeah, bye.” Michael’s voice gets louder and Sam goes back to sit on the counter, setting the clear wrapper down.

With a smirk, Sam puts the pop into his mouth, sucking on it for a long moment before pulling it out. “Mornin’ sunshine,” he murmurs when the older man comes into the room, slipping the popsicle back between his lips.

“Good — ” Michael stops, blinking at Sam. “What’re you doing?”

For a moment, Sam doesn’t answer. He just sucks on the popsicle, enjoying the way Michael’s eyes go comically wide. A laugh bubbles up from his throat, muffling around the pop, and he pulls it out.

“I’m having breakfast,” he mumbles, pouting as he holds the dripping ice pop out to Michael, waving it around a little. “Want some?”

Michael blinks again and licks his lips. “Popsicles for breakfast?”

“Too hot for anything else.”

“There’s some,” the older man motions vaguely to Sam’s hand, where a few beads of juice are running down his fingers, “you might wanna get it.”

Sam looks down at his hand and switches the pop to the other, sucking his long finger between his lips. He grins around them when Michael moans and chuckles, pulling the digits out, replacing it with the popsicle.

A shudder runs down Michael’s spine as he walks further into the kitchen, setting his cellphone on the kitchen island. “You’re ridiculous,” he mumbles and smiles, going to grab a cold bottle of water from the fridge.

“And you’re turned on.” Sam sing-songs before going back to sucking, making absurd noises just to get underneath Michael’s skin. He takes a bite of the pop, pushing it against his cheek as he licks along the front - then the back - of the pop.

“Shut up.” A grin spreads across Michael’s face as he comes over, stealing a lick from Sam’s popsicle. “Mmm, strawberry,” he says, dragging his tongue along his lips. “My favourite.”

“I know.” 

Michael smacks Sam’s thigh and mumbles, “Brat.”

“You - love - me.” In between words, Sam licks the popsicle and laughs hard when Michael groans, his hand inching up further. “Uh-uh, the repairman is coming in, like, half an hour,” he says but doesn’t make a move to push Michael’s hand away.

The water in Michael’s hand is soon forgotten, sitting on the counter next to them, sweating already. He slips his fingers underneath the leg of Sam’s boxers and leans in, sealing his lips around one side of the popsicle, sucking on it. The whole time, Michael’s eyes never leave the teenager’s and he grins, opening his mouth before dragging his tongue up the side.

Sam groans and swallows hard. “Jesus, Michael,” he breaths and laughs, “why are you such a fucking tease, huh?”

“Because I can be.” The grin on Michael’s face widens as he pulls back, biting down on his lower lip when the popsicle disappears between Sam’s lips again.

For the next few minutes, Michael fits himself between Sam’s legs and watches him suck on the goddamn popsicle like his life depends on it. It’s only when the whole thing is gone and there’s nothing but a stick left that Michael leans up, pressing his lips against Sam’s colder, slightly more swollen ones.

A moan escapes and muffles against Michael’s mouth, Sam’s eyes fluttering shut as he lifts a hand, running his fingers through the older man’s hair slowly. He drops the other one down and wraps it around his boyfriend’s hip, brushing his thumb along the sharp cut, hooking it underneath the waistband of his boxers.

Michael pulls back after a moment and breathes in deeply. “We should take this upstairs,” he suggests, moving his hands along Sam’s torso, slipping them up to his nipples. 

“Like… to the shower?” Sam asks.

“That’s _exactly_  what I was thinking,” the older man replies, pinching the captive hoops between his fingers. He tugs, causing Sam to gasp when his nipples are tugged, and Michael smirks. “Come on, baby.”

It takes another moment for them to ease apart and Michael helps Sam off the counter, slipping his hand along the teen’s back. He leads him up the stairs, the two of them nearly running to the bathroom from just how hot it is, and Michael goes over to the shower.

Sam admires the view, watching as Michael’s lean body bends over the edge of the tub and he turns the water on. He bites his lip and goes over, running a hand along the older man’s spine, the other slipping around his hip, fingers dipping under his waistband.

“Mmm,  _Sam_ …”

“Yeah?” The word comes out as a breath and Sam leans over, pressing a kiss between Michael’s shoulders, pushing his boxers down slowly. “I want you out of these,” he mumbles.

The fabric slides down and Michael steps out of them just as he turns the water on, twisting the cold knob more than the hot. He doesn’t want to freeze, no, but he also doesn’t want to sweat even more than he already is — or more than he knows he will later.

Once his boxers are off, he straightens up and turns around, slipping his hands down over Sam’s ass. Michael squeezes it, even brings a hand down and smacks it, before tugging the teen’s underwear down. 

As soon as they’re both naked, Michael leads Sam into the shower and pushes him against the wall, grinning. “I can’t believe you were sitting in my kitchen, sucking on a damn popsicle in your boxers,” he sighs, shutting the shower curtain.

“You like it.” Sam runs a hand along Michael’s arms and then over his shoulders, wrapping both arms around his neck. “Plus, it’s too goddamn hot to be eating something that requires turning the stove or microwave on.”

“Uh-huh.” 

Before Sam can open his mouth and argue, Michael presses their lips together and kisses him slowly, hands moving along his sides. He slips one between them, to the teen’s chest, and rubs his skin, pressing the pad of his thumb against Sam’s nipple.

Michael tugs on the hoop a little and sucks on Sam’s lower lip, smiling when he makes a desperate little noise in the back of his throat. Though the piercings have been there for six months, the older man has noticed that they’re still quite sensitive and loves how Sam reacts when he plays with them.

While he tugs on the nipple rings, Michael pulls back and drops his head down, licking along Sam’s pulse. He nips here and there, moving to suck at the hollow of the teen’s throat.

“Michael,” Sam moans, letting his head fall back against the tile. The stream is hitting both of them, though Michael is getting the most of it, and the cool water running down is skin is like heaven. 

A hum rises from Michael’s throat as he moves his hands down to grip Sam’s ass tightly and pull their bodies together. “Sam,” he says in a breathless voice, lips brushing over the teen’s skin.

The pair ease apart and Sam pushes Michael backwards so he can stand underneath the shower, moaning loudly. Cool water runs down his chest and over his hardening cock, making Sam shiver violently as he tipped his head back. 

“God,” the older man murmurs, “you’re gorgeous.”

Sam blushes and hums, letting the water run over his hair. It makes him feel less disgusting from sweating earlier. He doesn’t like sweating for no reason; during sex and working out it’s fine but any other time… well, it makes him feel dirty.

One of Michael’s hands splays against his stomach and he drags it down, slipping the palm along Sam’s cock. His fingers wrap around the base and he strokes slowly, watching the teen’s Adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

Without thinking, he leans in and sucks on it. Michael can feel each of Sam’s noises vibrating against his lips and smiles, moving his way down and down further, bending over to suck on a spot above Sam’s navel.

“Fuck.” Sam tilts his head down and opens his eyes, drops of water rolling off the ends of his hair. Michael looks up at him and grins, dropping down onto his knees, hands slipping around to the backs of Sam’s thighs. “ _Michael_..”

“Shh, baby.” 

The pet name makes Sam whimper and he bites his lip, moving a hand up to push his hair out of his eyes. Before he can say anything or even tell Michael that he doesn’t have to do anything, the older man’s lips seal around the head of his cock and Sam moans, screwing his eyes shut.

Michael hums and looks up at Sam one more time before closing his eyes, opening his mouth wider. The entire length of the teen’s cock slides in easily and he sucks hard, moving one hand to wrap around the base, holding on as he pulls off.

A strangled noise escapes Sam’s throat and he moves his hand down, fingers tangling in Michael’s hair. His knees shake and he places his free hand on the shower wall to hold himself up, watching as water runs along Michael’s skin.

Chuckling quietly, Michael starts to bob his head and he sucks hard, slipping his hand along the inside of Sam’s thigh. It inches up and he cups the teen’s balls, rolling them between his fingers, moaning when he hears a loud grunt come from above him.

“Michael. Jesus  _fuck_.” Sam’s fingers tighten in his boyfriend’s hair and he thrusts his hips forward. His cock slides further down into Michael’s throat and he throws his head back, groaning loudly. The older man swallows around him and Sam whimpers - fucking  _whimpers_ \- as he continues pushing his hips toward Michael’s mouth.

After a long moment of sucking — his cheeks hollowing out as he bobs his head up before diving back down, swallowing around Sam’s shaft — and feeling the teen’s hips thrust against him, Michael pulls off. He licks his lips and reaches around, pushing a plunger on top of the tap.

The water stops falling from the shower head and starts pouring out of the tap, filling the tub up slowly. Michael grabs a stopper and plugs the drain up before leaning back, motioning for Sam to come down.

“Come here,” he says, grinning at the teenager who blinks his eyes open and looks down at him, chewing on his lip. “Come and fuck me, baby.”

Sam drops down onto his knees, sloshing water around them. “You don’t find it strange how you, a twenty-five year old man, loves getting fucked by a seventeen year old boy?”

“When that seventeen year old boy is as gorgeous, hung, and good at sex as you are, I’m fine with it.”

“God, you’re such a slut.” Sam grins and leans in, kissing Michael roughly for a moment, nipping and sucking and licking across his lips before pulling back. He gets out of the tub and goes to grab  bottle of lube they keep in the medicine cabinet. As an afterthought, he plucks a condom out of the box and puts it between his lips as he climbs back into the bathtub.

And Michael watches him, shivering in anticipation. He sucks his lower lip in between his teeth and bites down on the skin, smiling around it as Sam runs a hand along the inside of his thigh. The teen takes the condom wrapper out from between his lips and sets it on the edge of the tub.

“Maybe you should ride me,” Sam suggests as he reaches around, turning the water off. The tub is half full and water moves, swishing and slapping against the porcelain as Sam sits back on his heels.

Michael hums and nods his head, moving to sit on the edge of the tub, spreading his legs in invitation. “You gonna sit there all day?”

The teenager snorts and moves to sit at the end of the tub, leaning against it before pulling Michael down onto his lap. He helps the older man adjust to sit up on his knees, popping the top on the bottle of lube as soon as he’s ready.

“I love seeing you like this.” As he speaks, Sam pours lube onto his fingers and presses a finger against Michael’s entrance. He’s still open from last night when they had sex but the teenager wants to go slow just in case, knowing that Michael gets even more turned on from the fingering.

Sam’s finger slides in entirely and Michael moans, pressing his hands on the shower wall behind the teen’s head. He moves his hips back against the digit inside of him and closes his eyes, breathing in deeply.

A chuckle rumbles in Sam’s chest as he fingers his boyfriend slowly for a moment, sliding in a second finger in beside the first. Both digits move in easily and quickly, Sam crooking his fingers slightly, trying to hit Michael’s prostate.

“S - Sam,” Michael moans, his body shaking.

“Tell me what you want.”

Rolling his lips in over his teeth, Michael hums and then answers with, “I want you, Sam. Want your cock inside me.”

Even though Michael sounds  _amazing_  when he says that, Sam slips a third finger in and starts to separate them slowly. He presses them together, twists them slightly, and starts fucking Michael a little harder.

For the next few minutes, Sam works Michael open though he doesn’t really have to but he loves the sounds that come from his boyfriend’s throat. Those breathy little moans and sharp gasps, hums of contentment before he says Sam’s name desperately.

“Okay, okay.” Sam laughs and slips his fingers out, reaching over to grab a wash cloth. “I’ll fuck you in a second,” he says and lifts his hips, causing Michael to sit up a little more. 

Just to be safe, Sam dries his cock off and keeps his hips up, picking the condom up before tearing the top off. He takes the latex out and rolls it down over his cock, making sure it’s snug at the bottom. Once it is, Sam pours lube onto the palm of his hand and strokes it over his cock, nudging the head against Michael’s entrance.

The older man drops his hips down and sinks onto Sam’s cock, throwing his head back on a moan, his fingers dragging down the shower tile. He lets out a small grunt as soon as he’s seated on the teen’s lap.

“Sam, oh god. You’re so big.” Michael’s voice is breathless and he laughs, dropping his chin toward his chest, looking down at Sam. “You feel so good in me, baby,” he says and smiles, wrapping both arms around his boyfriend’s neck.

Sam swallows and slams his hips up, grinning when Michael nearly screams. “You feel good around me, Michael. Even after fucking you earlier, you still feel tight,” he groans, his hands wrapping around the older man’s hips.

A laugh escapes and Michael starts moving slowly. He lifts his hips slightly and drops back down, the water sloshing around them as they both move. The way Sam feels makes him gasp and he whimpers, seating himself once more before rotating his hips.

“Fucking hell…”

“Huh?” Michael asks, grinning as he keeps moving. He always starts like this, going slow and building until Sam can’t take it anymore. That’s what he likes the most, the way the teenager comes undone underneath him and how roughly he holds onto Michael’s hips.

Instead of answering, Sam just tips his head back and thrusts his hips forward, fingers wrapping tightly around Michael’s hips. He digs his nails into the older man’s skin and drags them up, lightly scratching him.

Michael whimpers, moving a hand to the back of Sam’s head, fingers tangling in his hair before he tugs it and causes him to hiss. He laughs and starts riding Sam harder, deciding that he doesn’t want to drag this out, not now when it’s too hot to do anything else. 

One of Sam’s hands moves down and he wraps it around Michael’s cock, pumping up and down quickly. The pad of his thumb brushing along the head, slicking precome across the already wet skin, and the other hand goes to Michael’s chest.

“Oh, baby, keep — keep going…” Michael mumbles, slamming his hips down onto Sam’s lap. That causes the teen to tighten his hold on the older man’s cock and he pinches one of his nipples. “Fuck!”

Sam laughs and leans in, flicking his tongue along Michael’s nipple, sealing his lips around it, biting gently. He moves his hand back down and grabs his boyfriend’s ass, squeezing roughly.

With each drop of Michael’s hips, Sam can feel himself getting closer to coming and while he wants to drag it out, wants to keep himself from coming, he knows they have to get out soon.

So he starts fucking up against Michael. The hand on his cock moves, slips up his spine and wraps around his shoulder, pulling the older man down onto Sam’s lap harder. A sharp, almost pained moan fills the air and the teen stops, thinking he’s done something.

“No, no, no. Sam — no, come on.  _Come on_.” Michael’s words are desperate and needy, quiet moans slipping in between. He gets his wish when Sam starts fucking into him harder, sucking on a spot on his neck before biting down hard. 

The sound of water slapping against the tub soon dies out. Sam and Michael’s moans, groans, and pants grow louder, filling the bathroom and echoing off the walls.

Michael lets go of Sam and puts his hands onto the bottom of the tub, holding on as he starts moving even faster. His back bows and Sam moves a hand into his hair, gripping it to keep his body stretched taut, cock bobbing against his stomach.

It takes another few sharp thrusts and Michael’s muscles clenching around him to make Sam come. He nearly shouts when his orgasm hits, blindsiding him, and he gasps, pressing his mouth against Michael’s stomach.

When he comes down from his orgasm, Sam lets his boyfriend straighten up and kisses him roughly. As they kiss, he gets a hand around Michael’s cock and starts pumping up and down quickly, swallowing each and every one of his boyfriend’s noises.

At some point — and Sam’s not really paying attention to  _when_  — Michael slides off and sits back on the teen’s thighs. He gasps against his mouth and tangles a hand in his hair, moaning into the kiss, the familiar coil of heat pooling in the pit of his stomach.

Sam pulls away from the kiss long enough to growl, “Come for me.”

The way Sam’s voice sounds, how rough and gravelly it is, pushes Michael over the edge and he arches, pressing his mouth against the teenager’s even harder. His entire body shakes with his orgasm and he wraps both arms around Sam’s neck, clinging to him like a lifeline.

Minutes pass by and both of them come down from their orgasms. Sam pulls away from the kiss and trails them down the side of Michael’s neck, breathing against his skin.

“I love you,” he whispers and smiles when Michael mumbles something that sounds like a reply. Sam takes a deep breath and noses against the older man’s jaw, kissing it gently.

Michael pulls away a moment later and mumbles, “We should get out.”

Shaking his head, Sam grabs the washcloth and wipes the come off their bodies, throwing the cloth onto the edge of tub. He takes the condom off and leans over, throwing it into the trashcan. 

“Alright.” Once he’s sure his legs aren’t going to fail him, Sam stands and steps out of the tub, grabbing two towels. He holds a hand out to Michael and helps him out, kissing him slowly.

When they ease apart, the two of them wrap towels around their hips and walk into the bedroom, where Sam goes to sprawl out on the mattress while Michael dries off. He watches his boyfriend with a smile and bites his lip, whistling when Michael bends over.

“Shut up.” Michael blushes and grabs a pair of shorts, tugging them on with a heavy sigh. He pulls a tank top out and pulls it over his head, running a hand through his damp hair. “It’s almost nine,” he says, turning to look at Sam, who shrugs, and Michael laughs. “I’m going to wait downstairs for the repairman.”

Sam nods his head and yawns, mumbling, “I’m going back to sleep.”

A laugh bubbles up from Michael’s throat and he goes over to kiss the teenager gently before walking out of the room. Once he’s gone, Sam closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, frowning at just how hot it is in the room. 

Time ticks by and Sam eventually falls asleep, staying that way until he feels someone get into bed with him an hour later. The AC kicks back on and makes a loud noise, rousing him from his dreams.

“Michael?” Sam asks groggily.

“Shh,” the older man whispers and smiles, “go back to sleep.”

And Sam doesn’t even bother arguing. He tugs Michael close and shivers, feeling a blanket drape over him before dozing off again. 


End file.
